


Male Reader Inserts (YouTuber Gamers)

by sodasketches



Category: Game Grumps, Game Theory - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, u get the gist - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkward first encounters, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Screaming, Sharing Headphones, Slow Updates, Smut, Suits, Yelling, all that good shit, dick sucking, planes, will add more tags as i keep writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodasketches/pseuds/sodasketches
Summary: hEY THERE MY BOYS AND NON-BINARY BABIESARE YOU FUCKIN' SICK OF ALL THE X READERS BEING FEMALE BC I SURE AMDOWN WITH HETERO- jk jkbut hi!! im writing this so that transboys, cisboys, and non-binary babies can all feel included and be able to non-judgmentally ship themselves with some youtube boismore info included in the first chap!! and ye fam, i take reQUESTS WHOOO





	1. a lil intro

hi there, my beautiful bb

so, first things first, yes - you can make requests. of course you can, i'm basically going to live off of requests.

so at the beginning of every chapter, you're gonna be told the reader's gender, pronouns, sexuality and who they're being shipped with. because, y'know, clarification is key.

it'll look something like this:

 

 **Gender:** Cismale / Transgender Male / Non-binary / etc  
**Pronouns Used:** He/They  
**Sexuality:**  Bisexual / Homosexual / Pansexual / etc

 

just so u get an idea of what's goin' on, y'know, all that good stuff

now for the real good stuff

who are the options? (they're all male im sorry im very gay)

\- MARKIPLIER (+ EGOS)  
\- JACKSEPTICEYE (+ EGOS)  
\- PEWDIEPIE  
\- DAN AVIDAN (game grumps)  
\- ARIN HANSON (game grumps)  
\- BARRY KRAMER (he recently left game grumps but i still love him)  
\- ROSS O'DONOVAN (game grumps)  
\- CRYAOTIC  
\- TOMSKA  
\- JONTRON (im gonna be shit at him but i'll try lmao)  
\- THOMAS SANDERS  
\- DANIEL HOWELL  
\- AMAZINGPHIL  
\- SHANE DAWSON  
- MATPAT (game theory guy)  


honestly this probably says something about my youtube tastes but hah oh well

if any of those bois interest you, feel free to drop a request for a one-shot! i've got some plots already on the work, so this book will have content, but hey, again, im gonna live off of requests

love y'all!

happy reading!

\- roman


	2. [jacksepticeye] you hate flights too, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you don't like flying.  
> jack doesn't like flying.  
> if i learned anything at school, it's that two negatives make a positive.

**_Gender:_ ** _cismale_ _(born a boy)_  
_**Pronouns:** _ _he/him_  
_**Sexuality:** _ _homosexual_  
_**Romantic Interest:** _ _jacksepticeye_

 

* * *

You fucking  _hated_ flying.

And it wasn't even, like, for a logical reason. Anxiety about crashing? No. Claustrophobia? Nuh-uh. No, it couldn't be a reason that made sense, of course it couldn't.

It was because you hated being close to strangers. Of fucking course.

This would've been less annoying if it weren't for the fact that you were near a panic attack every time someone sat down next to you. You'd shuffle up as far away as you could, and you absolutely HAD to have a window seat. Like, no matter what. If you were in the aisle, you could see all the people near you. If you had a middle seat, you were surrounded and that would be horrible. So a window seat, where you could stare out into the clouds and forget your surroundings, was much better.

And you had a window seat, lucky you! But you weren't in the air just yet. The flight to Seattle would be at least a few hours, so you needed to bare it the best you could. Prepared with books, pirated movies and earphones, you settled back into your seat and kept your gaze on the window, staring at the concrete floor as people boarded. 

And then you heard shuffling next to you, and your breath hitched.

_Don't look don't look don't look don't look don't look-_

You kept your mental panic in one place and focused your gaze even harder on the window, your hands clenching the armrest. Unconsciously, you began to tap your foot and bite your lip, trying to focus on something other than the growing awareness that someone was next to you. They had settled down, and your heart was still racing. Adrenaline was pumping through you at the exact wrong time.

"You hate flights too, huh?"

A soft Irish accent pulled you from your panic. It took you a few moments to register that the voice was next to you, and it was indeed talking to you. And it sounded familiar as fuck. Without wanting to, you turned your head in the voice's direction.

"Are you talking to me-"

Your breath cut off.

_Oh shit._

Of all possible outcomes, it had to be this, huh? You were sat on a plane, in the window seat, heading to Seattle for PAX West.

And Jack- _fucking_ -SepticEye was sat next to you.

He seemed to notice your sudden lack of air and chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you."

After a few seconds of not knowing what to say - I mean, who  _really_  knows how to react when they're sat next to one of their idols on a very long flight? - you managed to sputter out a sentence.

"I flights hate, yes."

He laughed again as you cringed at your own ineptitude with speaking. Oof, this just wasn't going too well. Jack leaned back in his chair.

You watched him. "How could you tell?"

He turned his head to you curiously, and then his gaze shifted downwards. You followed it and looked at your hand, which was still furiously clinging to the armrest. With a blush, you pulled your hand off and rubbed it.

"Oh, right."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, it's alright. I hate flying too. Got a fuckin' awful fear o' heights."

You managed to smile. "Ah, yeah, me too."

I mean, that was a good cover. Right?

He raised an eyebrow. "So you... bought a window seat?"

Shit, nevermind.

You blushed again and tried to come up with another cover, but he'd already cracked that you were lying. You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck.

"I- uh- I... don't like being this close to people. It's- I dunno, it's probably some kind of social anxiety or something, but normally I freak out on planes because everyone's so close to me. But, well, now we're talking, it's... less scary."

_It's also less scary because I've been watching your videos for years, but this is good enough._

Jack gave you a grin. "Good! I'm about as intimidatin' as a kitten, so I think ya've got a safe flight here."

You were about to come up with a witty response when the chime of 'The flight is about to start, prepare your asses' sounded and the both of you were called to attention immediately. Though he'd made a sly comment about your tight grip earlier, both you and Jack were digging your nails into the seats and doing something to focus on anything but the plane. You decided on closing your eyes and chewing your tongue, but everything got thrown off when you discovered that Jack's coping method was grabbing your hand and holding it in a vice-like grip.

When the taking-off was done, and the plane was successfully in the air, you heard Jack let out a small sigh and his grip on your hand loosened. He looked at you, blushing.

"I- uh- sorry 'bout that. I got scared and my instincts to grab somethin' kicked in, hah."

You chuckled and shrugged.

"It's alright. I needed something to focus on. Losing the blood circulation to my hand worked just fine."

The two of you laughed, and sunk into your seats.

It wasn't until you had started up a movie that Jack started a conversation again. He leaned slightly closer to you and glanced at the screen of your device.

"Ooh, you're watching Deadpool? Can I have an earphone?"  
How could you resist that child-like excitement, the friendliness in his voice? Plus, sharing earphones meant you got to be closer, and you'd be lying if you thought that was a bad thing.

After all, Jack wasn't really a stranger. Not to you, at least.

So for a good hour and a half, the two of you sat leaning on each other - the screen balanced on the arm rest - whilst you watched the witty anti-hero do his thing. Occasionally you'd hear Jack giggle under his breath, or snort, or inhale sharply to resist laughing louder. You could feel your heart pounding. Of course, you were still nervous to be this close to someone. But this wasn't terrible.

When the movie ended, you had to blink a few times to get your vision back in order. You looked over to Jack, who had a sleepy smile on his face, and chuckled.

"You look burned out. Did Deadpool really pull all that energy from you?"

He laughed in response and shook his head. "No, no. I just don't like sitting down for so long. The jetlag is already kickin' in."

With a grin, you flicked the screen a few times and bit your tongue.

"...would some cringey Korean dramas distract you from that jetlag?"

Jack, interested, raised an eyebrow at you. "You watch Korean dramas?"

You bashfully laughed and nodded. "Gotta have  _something_  to watch at 3am."

And so, even more hours were spent leaning on each other, giggling and groaning and cringing at the dramatic tension of the Korean soap operas. Once you'd ran out of those, it was only a few hours until the flight would be over. Jack yawned, and you followed.

He giggled.

"We should sleep." You mumbled to him. "We'll have... like, energy or something when the flight ends."

"Sounds fuckin' good to me." He muttered, resting his head on your shoulder. It took you two a few minutes of shuffling to get comfy, but you both found a position.

With the armrest lifted up, Jack's head rested on your chest and you had your head on top of his, with an arm around him for stability. In a hazy state, you stayed awake for a few minutes before doing probably the creepiest thing ever.

You took your phone out, stretched out your arm, and took a selfie of Jack sleeping on your chest. Once the phone was safely in your pocket again, you gently rested your head onto his and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The two of you woke up when you felt the crash of the wheels hitting the floor. Your heart nearly ejected from your chest and you sat upright, with Jack suddenly pulling himself back to his own seat and nearly falling over in the process. The two of you - dazed and still sleep-ridden - looked at each other and looked around in confusion. You looked out the window, and almost laughed to see the ground only a few feet away.

"We survived." Jack joked.

"Indeed we did." You joked back.

As passengers began to take their luggage and leave, you and Jack hung back until it was less crowded. This, you figured, would be a good time to tell him. You'd probably never see him in real life again anyway.

"Hey, uh-"  
Your breath caught in your throat, and Jack was speaking before you got a chance.

"I know we've only been talkin' for a few hours." His cheeks were flushed red, a dopey grin on his face. Jack's eyes flickered around between sentences, since he was clearly nervous. But he focused back on you.

"But I've really liked talkin' to ya, and you're a super cool dude, I was wondering if... uh.. if we could hang out again? Sometime? Like, on a date, maybe? If not, that's cool! I understand, I'd just like to know you better and maybe we could just be friends or something - I'm sure someone as attractive as you probably already has a boyfriend- wait, uh- did I say that out loud?"

You were choked for words, your heart beating so fast you feared it might burst.

Your silence made Jack panic and he paused.

"Oh- uh- I didn't even tell you my name, did I? Oh god, I'm so sorry, my name is Seá-"

"Seán McLoughlin." You interrupted, a shy grin on your face. "Also known as.. JackSepticEye. I watch your videos. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

His face fell, and Jack began to blush. He looked aside and bit his lip.

"And here I was, tryna impress you." He muttered. "But ya already know I'm a bumblin' idiot."

You laughed and shook your head, taking Jack's hand.

"No, no no! Please, really, it's been amazing to meet  _you_  and not ... you know, the person in the videos. Really, it's such a pleasure, and I'd love to see you again."

Jack's happiness returned, and he gripped your hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. If you'll give me a chance, that is."

He scoffed and leaned towards you.

"I was the one practically suckin' yer dick the entire flight."

A blush grew on your face and you hit him playfully.  
"Buy me dinner first."

His grin got wider.

"Gladly. Can I have your number, so that I can actually take you to said dinner?"

You giggled.

"I think you'd like my  _name_  first."

Jack sat quiet for a moment, and then began to groan into his hands - for whilst he got lost in all the feelings, he totally forgot to actually ask your name.

However, that name was never forgotten again. It was saved in his phone, mentioned to friends, used in videos, moaned in bed, and even written on a marriage certificate.

When discussing your honeymoon, Jack looked up at you - at the person he loved so sincerely - and smirked.

"How about a flight to Seattle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwhh wasn't that a sweet lil starter  
> hope u enjoyed the first dive into the gay world  
> pls leave a request maybe im unoriginal  
> love y'all!! stay handsome my bbs


	3. [dan avidan] fuck the gender binary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you, a nonbinary baby, are meeting danny for the first time  
> let's hope this goes well, huh?

**_Gender_** _: non-binary_  
 ** _Pronouns_** _: they/them_  
 ** _Sexuality_** _: bisexual_  
 ** _Romantic_** ** _Interest_** :  _dan avidan_

 _requested by Cas: " Please do a Dan Avidan or Cryaotic x nonbinary pairing!!! Fluffs are great too! But I'll be happy to read more of your other fics in this!_" 

\---

You didn't much like to talk about being non-binary. Maybe it was the crippling fear of being rejected, or maybe it was just that most people didn't get it. In respect, you could see the confusion. Most people had been raised all their life with Boy and Girl and once you broke those expectations, it was a little hard to understand. But you could get by, you didn't bother a lot of the time with explaining.

But sometimes, you had to.

You'd met Arin at a convention a few years ago. He was still known as Egoraptor back then, with animating being his Big Thing. You'd recognised his voice, and quite bashfully gone up to him to say hi. The awkwardness lingered a little while you spoke, but then he used a pronoun that wasn't quite right and you had to correct him. But he took it well! After the air was cleared, you two got along great! Arin and you managed to stay in contact, via Twitter or Tumblr, and got pretty close.

And now, he wanted you to meet his friend. Danny. You'd heard a lot about Danny. He was a musician, he's friendly and dorky, all kinds of neat information. But you didn't know how much Dan had heard about you. And if he didn't know you were lacking a set gender, how exactly would this play out?

Luckily, your nerves weren't totally kicking your ass as you made your way up to the Grump studio. Suzy greeted you at the door and let you in, and you both gave a little wave to their manager lady on the way in. 

"So, Dan's with Arin in the recording room right now." She smiled at you, "Do you wanna have something to eat while you're waiting?"

With a little nod, you followed after Suzy. "Ooh, do you guys have that cereal still?"

"The one with the chocolate bits? Yeah, I snagged some for you."

Suzy leaned up and opened a cabinet, searching around a little. She pulled out the box and handed it to you, gently closing the cabinet as she headed to the fridge. You happily sat on top of the counter and stuck your hand into the cereal box, eating handfuls at a time. This was how most of your visits went, to be honest. You'd find somewhere to sit, whether it be a chair or a table or the floor, and eat whatever snacks they fed you. Running around and screaming was fun, but you liked to leave that job to Arin or Ross. Or the cats, if you were visiting their homes.

You spent the time with Suzy, as she tried to fill you in with more information about Danny. You'd already seen countless photos, and heard lots of his music, and even watched some of his Grump episodes. From what you'd seen, Dan seemed like an alright guy! A little reserved, sometimes, and not totally sure of what he could or couldn't say. It was definitely new for him, this whole work environment. And plus, some of the community hadn't been the friendliest since he took Jon's place.

You allowed yourself to feel a bit of pity. Poor guy was probably a little shaken up, having moved straight to L.A and then gotten a job he wasn't prepared for. Arin was such a sweetheart, helping Danny out. It was one of those things that just showed what a gem your friend was, and how glad you were to be in his life.

The door to the main Grump Room opened and you glanced over as the two boys came out, laughing and chatting. A few seconds passed before they caught sight of you, and Arin beamed. He rushed over and scooped you into a hug, laughing as he called your name happily.

"Arin!" You called back, "Buddy, I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me for video games."

He scoffed. "I mean, yeah, I would-"

After you punched his shoulder lightly, Arin laughed and shook his head. He turned to Dan and grinned, standing aside a little.

"Dan, this is _____."

Danny was a lot taller than you'd anticipated. Maybe not towering over you, but definitely tall. You smiled and extended a hand. Dan scoffed and hugged you instead.

"Shit, it's great to meet you, dude."

You laughed a little and returned the hug quickly before pulling away. You wondered how much he knew. Maybe the concern showed in your eyes, because Danny was suddenly explaining himself frantically.

"Not- like- not as in 'I think you're a guy' dude- like- I use dude as a gender neutral thing but if it makes you uncomfortable or anything I can totally just stick to- like- your name-" He was clearly nervous, a blush growing on his cheeks as he tried to make it okay.

You laughed again and shook your head. "It's all good, man."

He beamed. Your heart melted a little at that golden smile.

"Nice! Arin told me about- like- how you don't identify with the gender binary and stuff. It's rad! Sorry, that was probably super lame- aha- I just-" Danny's voice kept slipping in and out of excitement, like he was trying to control himself, "I've never met anyone who wasn't just a girl or just a guy and it's really cool to me. And I don't wanna offend you so, fucking, please tell me if I'm being an ass."

With a grin, you shrugged your shoulders at Danny and laughed again. You saw his eyes light up at the idea that he'd made you laugh, and your heart pounded.

"No, dude, seriously, it's fine. I'm honestly pretty honoured that you're even interested in my gender. I've never had a singing Sex God Jew with a ninja friend compliment my resistance to society."

 _Fuck_ , that made Danny laugh. He tilted his head back a little and you watched his chest move as he laughed, a hand in his hair. His blush was back again, clearly embarrassed by this exposure to his career. He fist-bumped the air happily.

"Hell yeah! Fuck the gender binary! Screw society! Be your own person!"

You laughed, and joined him. "Whoo!"

It was pretty easy to see that you and Danny got along well upon the first encounter. Danny continued to ask questions, and you continued to happily answer them. You could barely even remember the last time you'd been so comfortable talking about this. Maybe it was because Danny was actually interested, and you felt pride in your chest as he jumped to his phone to search up definitions for new things you mentioned.

Danny definitely thought you were cool as fuck. You were just so laid back about all this, like being asked these things was a daily occurrence (and usually, it was) and you just knew exactly what to say. If he didn't understand something, you could explain it with almost no struggle and you didn't hesitate to correct him when he made the wrong assumption or used the wrong pronouns. It was nice to meet someone so refreshing and down to earth.

"Now that you guys are done flirting over human rights-" Arin popped in, chuckling, "Do you wanna play some fuckin' Mario?"

"Uh- yeah!" Dan smiled, "I mean, if you want, _____?"

You looked between the boys and nodded, smiling.

"I mean, only if I get to shove a red shell up Dan's ass."

Arin wheezed. "Consider it done."

"HEY-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOF NOT MUCH HAPPENS BUT I STILL LIKE THIS  
> i hope u enjoyed danny being excited about genders bc i sure did  
> also lmao can u tell i didnt know how to end it
> 
> anyway i hope y'all had a good monday!! mine was p sucky bUT its all good fam  
> i have exams  
> pls end me  
> ahahahahahahahah
> 
> love y'all, stay handsome my bbs <3


	4. [cryaotic] what a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you, a nonbinary baby, are enjoying your time in a bar  
> but some bitch just HAS to ruin your fun

**_Gender:_  ** _non-binary_  
_**Pronouns:**  they/them_  
_**Sexuality:** pansexual_  
_**Romantic Interest:**  chaoticmonki/cryaotic (i think i heard somewhere that his first name is Ryan?? so we'll roll with that lmao)_

_this is the second part of Cas's request for a non-binary reader :)_

* * *

Being out about who you were was one of the best things you experienced. There was no hesitation or fear about being out once it'd been decided for a while. People just kind of... knew. The people around you took it well! It didn't matter if every stranger knew you weren't a girl or a boy, it just mattered that the people who knew you knew that this is who you are - and you weren't ashamed of it. Being out about your gender was liberating, hearing people use the right pronouns and the right name and not feeling like you had to hide yourself or deliberately wear clothing that would get the message across. You could just be there, and be yourself, it was amazing.

It wasn't that you even went out all that often anyway. You'd just occasionally go out for meals with friends or chill out at a bar nearby your apartment. The local bar was called The Fizzer and it sold the _best_ goddamn fries you'd ever tasted. And whilst you were chowing down on a bowl of these delicious salted heaven sticks, you were just thinking about how happy you were to be alive.

Especially now you'd met Ryan.

You and Ryan had bumped into each other at a little store when you'd both been reaching for marshmallows. There was a bit of an awkward moment where your hands touched and both of you got a bit flustered, apologising and trying to calmly assess the situation of who should get the last pack of marshmallows. You'd originally been a little choked up, absolutely stunned because  _"Is that actually your voice?"._  He'd laughed and nodded, picking up the marshmallow pack. You were happy to just let him have it, but he'd insisted on sharing it with you.

So he paid for it and then came back to you, quite eager to eat some delicious mallows. The two of you sat down on some park bench and quietly watched people go by as you ate marshmallows. You'd learned a lot about Ryan in that short time.

He was pretty reserved, though. He talked quite lowly, often starting to mumble or even whisper. He ran his hand through his hair a lot and fiddled with his glasses (Ryan also mentioned that he doesn't often wear his glasses, but you caught him on a lazy day). Maybe he wasn't necessarily nervous, but you figured he didn't go out too often. After what was probably hours, the both of you realised you'd run out of marshmallows and also that the sun was going down. You fidgeted a little, and hesitantly asked Ryan if you could have his number.

He hesitated too, it seemed. But, gradually, a smile grew on his face and he nodded, getting his phone out. It wasn't too long before you guys were talking nearly every day. Texting turned into video calls, and video calls turned into visiting each other's apartments. After a solid seven months, Ryan nervously asked you to his house. You showed up, and he seemed a lot more nervous than before. You'd expected him to say something, but then he just suddenly kissed you and everything spiralled out of control. You both panicked and you accidentally headbutted him and he was apologising frantically and somehow - some fucking how - you both managed to sputter and spill your feelings for each other. From that atrocious day onward, the two of you were together.

A hand on your shoulder pulled you out of your lovely daydreams. Your eyes flickered over and you ended up turning a little, facing the stranger that had slowly let go of your arm.

"Hey, aren't you that weirdo without genitals?"

 _What- wait, what?_ You stared at the woman for a moment. She looked at you, clearly expecting an answer. You didn't even know what to say. This was... what??

"I- I don't think that's really your business-"

She scoffed, and you went quiet. This was a little scary. No one had ever come up to you just to ask about who you identified as.

"No need to be so fucking rude." She sucked her cheeks in for a moment, "I just don't think you should be open about it. I mean, what if you convinced all the kids that it's just.. normal for people to be like you?"

Your heart started beating fast in your chest. Did people really think like that? The idea of someone actually having such ... bigoted opinions had never really crossed your mind. No one had made fun of you in years. At least not seriously. This had taken you totally by surprise, and you couldn't help but feel really fucking upset.

"What do you mean by that?" You hadn't meant for your tone to get so icy.

"I mean that you're going through a freakish phase and you need to get over it before someone starts making it trendy."

The confidence in her voice was what really pissed you off. You quickly slid some money under your bowl of fries, not wanting to leave without paying. Huffing, you stood up and pushed the woman back.

"Hey,  _fuck_ you. I just wanted to come to a nice bar and have a nice night eating some delicious fries without anyone coming up and asking ridiculous questions. So fucking what if I don't have a gender? At least I've got a heart, you bitch."

Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard. But the look on her face was totally worth it, and you left the bar without another word. At this point, though, the adrenaline was pumping through you and you were at least 60% sure you were having a panic attack. You began to run, heading straight to Ryan's apartment. He'd know what to do. Probably.

Once you reached his door, you were exhausted. You pounded your fist on the door, panting and wheezing as your chest tightened. With shaking knees, you listened to Ryan's footsteps get closer to the door as he mumbled something about landlords. When the door opened, he started speaking, but quickly started a new sentence.

"Yeah, I know, we got drunk but that's no- holy shit!"

He quickly took your hands and pulled you in, shutting the door as he rushed to sit you down. Your breathing had evened out slightly as you practically collapsed onto his couch, and he rushed to sit next to you.

"_____, fuck, are you okay?" He mumbled, using that lower tone in an attempt to calm you down.

You laughed breathlessly and shook your head.  
"Probably not. I- I ran... ran all the way here."

He looked at you like you were insane. You probably were.

"Why???"

"Because-" You wheezed, "Some... some lady.... harassed me.... gender.... fuck, I'm tired- she said I was like... a freak? I think?"

Ryan's lips tugged into a frown. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him. He began to speak, and you took it as an opportunity to catch your breath.

"Fuck her. I mean, fucking, seriously. It's the fucking 21st century, are we really still judging gender identities. I mean, maybe my pansexual ass is biased, but it just seems stupid. She's probably some ignorant asshole who... doesn't fucking eat cake, I dunno."

You laughed, resting your head against him.

"Thanks, Ryan, you're so great at insulting people." He saw you roll your eyes and lightly hit you.

"Hey, shut up. I'm being serious. She has no idea what she's talking about. I'm proud of who I am, and you should be too. Don't let people tell you that you're not right or something. You're perfect just the way you are, _____."

He kissed your forehead. "I love you."

With the blush rising on your cheeks, you laughed gently and continued to lie on him, your chest pressed against his. "I love you too."

He smiled, and paused.

"Man, your heart is beating super fast."

You laughed.

"I think it's just because you kissed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i aCTUALLY REALLY LIKE THIS ONE LMFAOAOA  
> but yeah!! what ryan said is right!! dont let ANYONE tell you that your gender identity if weird or shameful or anything. you're a beautiful/handsome, lovely person and im glad you exist <333
> 
> have a good day, my beautiful bbs


	5. [dan avidan] the rumour come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's ready to get to the bed, but you kinda need to tell him what's actually IN the bed.  
> Ya get me?

**_Gender:_  ** _transmale (ftm, born a woman)_  
_**Pronouns:**  _ _he/him_  
_**Sexuality:** never explicitly stated but ur not straight_  
_**Romantic Interest:**  _ _Pansexual!Danny Sexbang_

_requested by SmallAnxietic: "I would love love love some trans man reader/ Dan Avidan !!! I’ve been thinking recently about Dan and Reader crushing on eachother but the Reader isn’t out to Dan abt being trans and still looks feminine, and he’s really discouraged that Dan will like him for who he truly is"_

_oh! and this one will be getting a sequel from Blake Kirby's request ;)_

 

* * *

 

This was gonna be a lot harder than you'd previously anticipated.

Now, it wasn't that you didn't trust Danny. You trusted him with all your heart. But he was, like, definitely going to freak out if you told him you were a boy with a pussy. It just wasn't one of those things he could take lightly, really. Part of you wanted him to make a big deal of it because that meant he cared - and currently you were having a really hard time trying to convince yourself that he gave a shit about you. The sensible part of you wanted him to just accept it and move on like nothing had happened.

Well, I mean, nothing was  _really_ going to change. He still called you _____ instead of your birth name. And he still knew you were a guy. He just... didn't know you were a guy with a vagina.

And, like, that was probably important for him to know whilst he was pinning you to a bed.

It wasn't your fault that he was ridiculously attractive! And funny. And nice to you and- okay, maybe you liked him a lot. That was fine.  _Loads_ of people liked Danny a lot. But maybe you liked him a little more than everyone else and-

Okay, well, now he was kissing your neck. This was getting a lot more intimate than it had been when he playfully pushed you onto the bed. Then again, how close do you need to be for it  _not_ to be awkward when someone takes you to their room and pushes you onto a bed and  _Jesus Christ_ you were going to have sex.

Alright, yeah, this was definitely a good time to tell him. But you couldn't bring yourself to ruin the moment right now. He was so gentle with you and his lips were so soft. His fingers travelled delicately down your sides and it sent a shiver through you, goosebumps growing on your skin. You heard him laugh against your neck and he held himself above you, a hand holding your wrists in place. Maybe it surprised him that your attitude had disappeared the moment he was on top of you. Maybe he'd expected you to be submissive. The thought occurred to you that Danny might have thought about this before, and a deep shade of pink crossed your cheeks.

 _Now._  You decided.  _Now I'll tell him._

It took some willpower to separate yourself, and the moment you'd successfully pushed Danny away - you regretted it. You were cold without him on top of you and his kisses still lingered on your skin. He bit his lip, looking down at the sheets.

"Fuck- _____, I'm sorry- I just- you-"

"Transgender." You sputtered. Well, shit. That wasn't how you planned to say it.

Danny looked up, his big brown eyes still full of hurt and confusion. His lips twitched a little, and you could see that he wanted to smile. But he stayed serious.

"What was that?"

"I'm transgender." You tried again, the sentence feeling forced on your tongue. Admitting it was still scary. Coming out was still scary. "I have- um- I- I'm not exactly, 100% a guy?? I have- erm- I have a-"

"A vagina." Danny finished the sentence for you, and your face flushed.

Slowly, you nodded. He laughed again and for a moment your heart stopped - immediately thinking he was going to make fun of you or something. You had to take a moment to remind yourself that this was  _Danny_ you were talking to. Leigh  _Fucking_ Avidan. He didn't have a mean bone in his body.

Regardless, you whimpered and he noticed the fear in your body language.

"Wait- nono, I wasn't laughing at you. I swear."

Danny shuffled closer and took your hands, holding them gently.  
"I was laughing because you told me you were transgender as if I hadn't noticed."

Oh. 

Fucking great.

He already knew.

"You kNEW-?!" Your voice raised an octave in dramatic annoyance and you pushed him away. Danny was laughing, falling back onto the bed as he looked at your embarrassed face.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU- YOU LITTLE- I SWEAR TO GOD-!"

You immediately dove for cover in the pillows, screaming into it as Danny patiently rubbed your back and chuckled, doing his best to support you through your own mental suffering. Maybe he was a little too blunt with that, huh? As you screamed, he tried to explain himself.

"I just- I always noticed that you were really grumpy for like a week every month and sometimes you wouldn't wear your binder and I could see your tits and you still sit with your legs crossed occasionally and stuff like that. I didn't really know until I found a binder with your name on it at the office."

Your hand blindly reached up and attempted to hit him. You were mostly angry at yourself. Stupid, stupid boy! How could you have been so obliviously careless??? You leFT YOUR BINDER AT THE OFFICE-

Sitting up again, you held the pillow to your chest and pouted at Danny. He laughed again, gently brushing hair out of your face as he giggled. His stupid grin. You couldn't help it. You smiled and hit him again.

"Stop it. I'm trying to be upset that I didn't come out right."

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You don't HAVE to come out, _____. You're still a guy."

You groaned again. "But, like, don't you feel weird knowing I've got a-"

"Dude-!" He exclaimed, exasperation in his voice, "I don't give a shit what genitals you've got! I wanna fuck you! Well, like, I don't just wanna fuck you, obviously. I wanna take you out for dates and shit and buy you nice gifts and be able to fuckin' flaunt you around because you're handsome as fuck and I love you and I just-"

He finally stopped when he noticed that you were crying into the pillow. Fear flooded his senses and Danny cautiously pulled you closer, trying to get you to look at him.

"Um-"

With a sniffle, you grinned up at Danny and hugged him.

"Dude-" You choked, "That's- like- the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me about my gender."

He laughed again. "Well, you fucking deserve it. You're the nicest person ever."

The two of you calmed down again, and Danny eagerly leaned over you, a warm pink on his cheeks. The heat between you two had returned full force, and you were even more accepting of this newfound position now that you knew Danny was fine with your little basement area. Giggles broke out amongst you and Danny gently kissed your nose.

"So, can I continue, or do you need to remind me that you're queer, too?"

You laughed. "I dunno, man, I think you've forgotten how gay I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAAAAAAAA IM SO SORRY  
> I TOOK 17 FUCKING DAYS IM S O RR Y  
> I had exams!! for tWO GODDAM WEEKS I AM UGGHHG  
> But!! Im back now, and I hope y'all enjoy this little thing with danny  
> it's p short and p shit but i think its a cute little thing for me to return with
> 
> have a good day, my handsome bois and beautiful non-binary bbs


	6. y i k e s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahHAHAHAH OOPS

OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS  
IT'S BEEN A WHILE, HUH?

I'm really sorry about how long i've been gone, and i haven't really got an excuse lmao??? my mental health?? i guess???

im gonna be back to requests soon, and im gonna go in order of how i wrote them down (Which is probably who requested what first)  
so!! im!! reALLY SORRY IF YOU'RE STILL WAITING FOR YOUR REQUESTS SOSBSB I PROMISE IM WORKING ON IT

the next fic is gonna be the one that @Alolanraichu requested, with a cis!male reader and some steamy (;;;;;;]) mark  
i pROMISE I'LL DO IT SOON IM SO SORRY PLS

A  
A  
A  
AA  
A  
A  
A  
A


	7. [markiplier] suit and tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you don't like suits. but mark in a suit...  
> does things to you

_**Gender:** cismale (born a boy)_   
_**Pronouns:**  he/him_  
_**Sexuality:**  bisexual_  
_**Romantic Interest:** markiplier_

_ Requested by @AlolanRaichu: ' I guess from the teen rating these can't get too sexy/smutty Lol? _

_A cis male reader/markiplier would be fun if you get the chance. ^_^'_

_\----_

Personally, you'd never really liked all the weird formal events Mark got dragged to. Standing on stages at important gaming conferences and strange gala red carpets and all kinds of other... strange things YouTubers got to do. Maybe you just didn't understand it, you didn't have a channel of your own. But you had Mark - and living through his channel was enough. Especially when you had to wear all these stupid clothes.

The button up shirt clung to your skin in uncomfortable ways, being too small. It looked too small, at least. Maybe that was how it was supposed to fit. You doubted it. Because with the way you could vaguely see your chest through it looked very unintentional. Hopefully the jacket would cover most of that. The tie around your neck was suffocating, as well. God, just everything about this sucked. No matter how many times you heard Mark laugh from his room and yell something like, "It'll be fine!", you couldn't help but wish you'd be spending the evening cuddling in bed.

Cuddling would come later, Mark assured you.

He always says that, you teased him.

And then he finally came out of his room and for a moment you choked, completely lost for breath. Dear God. It should have been illegal to look that good. You thought your shirt clung to your skin but Jesus, the way his shirt hugged his abs made you sweat through your jacket, the heat rushing to your face. The jacket wrapped snugly around his arms and the way his stupid bowtie was a little crooked made your perfectionist instinct rage, but also it was somehow dorky and cute enough to make you okay with it.

What you weren't okay with, however, was his ass. Mainly the fact that you could see the outline of it under his pants, but you couldn't actually... see it. That bugged you a lot. 

Finally regaining your breath (and pride, if you had any left after that), you smiled at Mark in a very forced way.

"Well, aren't you all fancy and shit?"

He laughed. You were always creative with your compliments. If that counted as a compliment. Mark glanced over at himself in the mirror -  _oh, what's new_ , you snickered at your own internal sarcastic remark - before smiling back at you.

"I feel like we're doing Who Killed Markiplier all over again."

It made you laugh. You weren't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Pulling the dramatics, you sighed dreamily and placed a hand to your forehead.

"Oh, Damien, you're just so charming~"

Mark laughed, that stupid laugh that everyone made fun of (you included). But it made your heart swell happily at the idea that you could make him laugh like that, that you were the reason he was grinning and wiping his eyes as he giggled softly, trying to compose himself.

He stepped up to you, and for a moment you froze because  _oh wow is he wearing that cologne I bought him??_  It made your lips twitch into a smile and you glanced away, laughing softly.

"Man, you know how to get me riled up, huh?"

Another laugh. But this time it was much more confident, more like he was scoffing at your remark than actually laughing at it. His hand moved up, grabbing your chin, and for a moment your heart stopped in your chest.

"Oh, that's not riling you up." The danger in his voice made your head spin, and you suddenly remember just how addicted you were to Mark's touch.

And suddenly you were up against the wall, your jacket being shrugged off as Mark's lips eagerly met your own, the two of you playing a little game of 'Who's Got Stronger Lip Muscles' as you both fought to control the kiss. Mark's hands were working on your still-way-too-tight shirt, popping open the first few buttons so he had access to your neck.

With a dark chuckle (you were half tempted to make a Darkiplier joke), he parted from your lips and without hesitation pushed his hand up your shirt. You shivered under his touch and whimpered slightly. Fuck, his hands were cold, for  _once_. He was normally a beacon of warmth, but never when your senses were extra off-the-charts.

"I think  _this_ is riling you up." And with his little snarky comment, Mark attached his lips to your neck and did his work. Kissing, sucking, biting and licking, it was like a magic show but for your skin instead of your eyes. You bit your lip hard, barely holding back a gasp as he bit into the crook of your neck. But, ever so observant Mark, he wasn't fooled by your attempt at silence. He bit harder, licking over his little mark and managing to push a moan out of you.

His hands pulled from under your shirt, and started undoing the rest of the buttons. You thought it was entirely unfair that he was still wearing his entire suit even though you were being undressed. And when you attempted to push off his jacket, he huffed and pushed your hands away, pining them above your head.

"Oh, no, nono." The gruff in his voice made you shiver, and the blood rushed from your head to a ... different place. "I saw the way you were looking at me when I came out of my room. I've still got a thing to go to, baby."

Maybe teasing was a bad idea. Didn't ever stop you, though.

"So what are you gonna do? Just keep wearing the suit?" You'd meant it as a joke. But Mark grinned, and you felt your throat clamp as his lips came closer to your ear.

"Would you like that?" He grumbled, your shoulders flinching slightly, "Would you like me to fuck you to pieces fully dressed?"

You were  _melting_ into his touch. Your hands strained against his, desperate to escape his binds and just touch him. He laughed in your ear, and you shuddered.

"Oh, you would, wouldn't you? You'd love to watch me fall apart as I pound you into a mattress."

Without realising it, you had started nodding. Fuck, you needed him so bad.

"I don't think we've got the time, babyboy. But I can make a compromise."

You were going to ask what this compromise would be, but Mark dropped to his knees and suddenly you knew. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest and you stayed propped against the wall. God knows you'd need to once he was done with you.

His hands seemed just as aware that the both of you were in a rush. Your fly was unzipped and Mark's hand slid into your pants, pressing against you over the fabric of your boxers. You let out a pained moan, and jutted your hips forward in a desperate attempt to get more friction. Fuck.  _Fuck_. This was gonna be the end of you. He pulled your pants a little ways down, enough to give him room to work with.

Playfully, going slow for once, Mark toyed with them of your boxers as he tugged and let them hit your skin. After an especially desperate moan from you, Mark took the hem between his teeth and dragged his head down. You felt the stubble of his chin rub against your already hard dick, and groaned loudly. Shit.

With your dick out in the open, you felt a lot more relaxed about this. But that didn't last long. Mark was wrapping his lips around the head already, and you wanted to mention lube or a condom but then he was sucking you off and all words came out as melted,  _"Ah-!"_ s or  _"Oh-"_ s. Or the occasional whisper of his name. Maybe even a  _"Fuck yes, please, baby.."_ if he was lucky enough to get coherent words out of you.

Then again, if you could still speak English while this was happening then he wasn't trying hard enough.

And boy, he was trying hard. His stupid perfect mouth felt so hot against the base of your cock, moving along it fast enough to make him gag. And you wanted to tell him to slow down for his own sake, but the vibration of his throat made you cry out and grab his hair, forcing him closer. Oh, shit. You were about to let go and apologise, but he moaned against your dick and it was all uphill from there.

With a firm grip on his hair, you started jutting your hips forwards to meet his lips. You didn't want to push him too far, he was only taking about half, maybe a bit more. But Mark was all too eager to please you. When he realised you weren't going to break him, he knew he'd have to break himself. He pushed his face forwards, going a good three quarters of the length. It made you gasp out, strangled noises escaping your throat as you felt the build up in your core. You wouldn't last much longer, not if Mark continued like that.

But judging by the way he kept going, something told you he wanted this.

I mean, something did tell you. His hands massaged your balls and you were losing your shit, thrusting into his face with the guilt buried into the back of your head, ready to be brought up after you orgasmed. You pulled your cock from his mouth and Mark whined, shuffling closer, panting with a strained voice.

"Come in my mouth, please."

Fuck. How could you refuse that? Mark took your dick into his mouth again and the growing feeling of pleasure in your abdomen was even stronger. The noises coming from your mouth were vulgar and dirty, and you could tell it was only making Mark all the more excited to watch you come.

You didn't want to come into his mouth. You wanted to orgasm all over his pretty face, wanted to watch him try to catch your jizz in his mouth as it dripped down his face. Maybe it was a thing of possessiveness. Maybe you just wanted to hear him say something snarky about it.

Maybe you just wanted to jizz on his face, to be honest.

But this was far too good for you to be complaining. The way his lips popped when he couldn't go any further. He went as far as he could, staying there, hands fondling your balls gently enough to send you wild. You sent small, fast little thrusts into his face before groaning his name, feeling your body give in as you shot into his mouth.

Mark, what a good boy, swallowed it all. He pulled from your cock once he was sure you were done, wiping his mouth a little. He stood up, ever so kindly pulling your boxers back up and doing your fly.

"What a- a gentleman." You scoffed, your voice hoarse from all the moaning.

"You're welcome." His was worse. It made you laugh, and you gingerly stood up straight, glancing over at the clock.

"Do we... still have to go?" You mumbled, glancing down at Mark's little problem. He laughed and nodded his head, also looking rather embarrassed.

"I'll be fine. I'll drink some water and eventually this'll pass. Probably. If not, I can always head to the bathroom."

You jokingly gagged, rolling your eyes at him.

"Jeez, Mark, have some decency."

"... literally shut the fuck up."

"Make me." You laughed, throwing your head back a bit before winking over at him. Softly, you grabbed his hand and the two of you walked towards the door.

He promised that he'd make you shut up once you got back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i RETURN  
> AND YOU GET SOME SMUT TO CELEBRATE IT!! WHOO!!!
> 
> i hope this is a satisfying little comeback for y'all  
> hahaah come  
> also!! i've recently gotten obsessed with detroit: become human and i am hEAVILY considering making some X Male!Readers for that too!! as well as a... personal project im working on ;)))) tell me what u think in the comments, if you'd like some gay connor and markus and other lads
> 
> have a good night, my handsome beautiful non binary babies and boys <333


	8. [markiplier] dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're having a dark day, and mark wants to help

_**Gender:** transmale_   
_**Pronouns:** he/him_   
_**Sexuality:**  doesnt matter tbh lol_   
_**Romantic Interest:** markiplier_

_Requested by @Wowie_

* * *

 

You called the bad days the Dark Days. You tried to convince Mark it had nothing to do with his alter-ego, but he'd simply scoff and tease you about your 'obsession' with him. Yeah, right. He didn't know the half of it.

A lot of the Dark Days were spent in your room, quietly crying and holding yourself. But you couldn't hold yourself for long because eventually you'd touch something - something wrong - and move away. It was like you were trying to escape your own body, trying to crawl away from the breasts on your chest and the hole between your thighs. You felt suffocated by your own lungs, judged by your own figure. The way you curved and rounded made you feel sick.

Mark knew better than anyone just how badly your dysphoria affected you. How sometimes you didn't have the will to get out of bed because you'd have to look down at yourself and remember just what you weren't.

He knew that when this happened, you would tell him to go away and leave you alone because you were fine. And he knew you were lying.

So he crept into your room and winced in the darkness, trying to make out exactly where you were. He saw your shaking silhouette on the bed and sighed softly, closing the door and making his way over.

He rested his head on your shoulder, pulling your arm around him. He knew it made you feel better - made you feel more masculine to be the one holding him. And truth be told, he loved it. Loved being held, loved feeling safe with your arms around him.

One arm turned into two arms, and then it turned into a frantic embrace where you buried you head into his shoulder as his head resided on your chest. The two of you stayed like that for a little while, him trying to console you as you cried. The sounds broke his heart, and every time you choked up again he'd hold you a little tighter.

 

When you eventually stopped crying, Mark pulled from your embrace. He leaned forwards slowly and kissed your face, putting soft lips to your cheeks and forehead. He mumbled about how much he loved you, and praised you for trying so hard. He told you that you were the best guy he'd ever met, and it made you smile. He told you that you were handsome, and masculine, and brave. And your heart began to soar, little giggles spilling from your lips as he showered you in compliments.

"Come on," He mumbled, kissing your ear as he tried to pull you from the bed, "Let's go play Smash Bros and you can show me exactly how much of a man you are."

You laughed, wiping your eyes as you slowly followed.

"You're dead, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a lot shorter, i hope that's alright <3 im rly tired and i didnt want to write something like a "guy's day" bc that??? really dependant on what you as a male enjoy  
> so instead you can just have mark kissing ur dysphoria away bc i live in a fantasy world where pretty boys solve ur problems ;D
> 
> IM ALSO RLY STILL CONSIDERING THE DETROIT X READER PLS GIVE ME FEEDBACK I NEED VALIDATION
> 
> stay handsome my boys and nonbinary babies   
> gnight <333


End file.
